


Love always leads to despair.

by BlazGear



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Full Game Spoilers, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 16:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9394523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: The Mastermind had their planned survivors. Time to crush their hope





	

"That's right! My name is Rantaro Amami, my Talent is the SHSL Survivor, and I am the Mastermind of the Neo Killing School Life!" The green haired boy looked mostly the same... except for the wild look in his eyes, and the Monokuma Cubs standing by him, looking obedient for the first time ever. "So how has the audience liked the show so far!? Such heartbreaking trials at every turn! Is this causing enough despair for you yet!?"

Kiibo can do nothing but stand and watch as the person he loved... became someone he despised. Everything about him had changed completely... "S-survivors? I-I do not understand."

"That's right! You are the survivors, because this year, we are destroying love in our killings! Kaede Akamatsu, Tenko Chabashira, Angie Yonuga, Ouma Kokichi, Kaito Momota, and of course me, were chosen to die so that we could see you overcome the despair of lost love. Isn't that wonderful!?"

The looks on the survivor's faces varied from a look of disgust on Maki's face, pain on Himiko and Shuichi's and fear.. or perhaps disbelief on Gonta and Kiibo's faces... Rantaro took it all in, FINALLY beings able to be who he wanted. Not a side character, but the star of the show that has tormented him for many days and nights.

"SHSL Survivor... so this isn't the first killing game, and you were in them.. and lived. So why host one?" Shuichi seemed to be trying to rationalize this horrible and stupid game. "Why did I do it? Because it's what made me special! Before now, I was just a nobody. But now? I'm a villain! A somebody that no one can take their eyes off of! It's everything I ever wanted!" he tries to avoid looking at the poor robot that's he had lead on, but if he caused despair for the audience, he would succeed even where Enoshima Junko, or Tsumigi Shirogane failed!

"But before we start the final showdown between you and me, let's give the audience a recap, shall we!"


End file.
